The lie
by because i say so
Summary: I can't believe this is happening, it can't be true, all my life i've been lied to. "Hermione, come in we have something important to discuss" said Mcgonagall solemnly. Slightly OOC Seventh year hogwarts fic :D I own nuffin : Thanks to my beta wing time wolf ravenclaw and emzi-jayne for letting me use a part of her awesome plot type thingy! :D Please read this!
1. Back to grimauld place

**Hello people of Fanfiction! If you have read my other story then you will be expecting either very boring chapters or a lot of crazy stuff well here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: Unless you saw a 13 year old girl reading from a book at the Olympics opening ceremony, I am not Jk Rowling :D**

"Hermione come on your going to be late!" shouted my mum from downstairs. "Coming!" I shouted back before looking at myself one more time in the mirror. I cannot believe this is actually happening. I recast the spell grabbed my wand and levitated my things downstairs. When I got down I saw my mum waiting at the front door for me. "Have you got everything Hun?" she smiled at me, "ummmmmmmm yep I think so" I smiled back.

I had missed my parents during the war. It was quite strange to be honest, once Harry had come back to life he had started to run away from Voldemort to come and borrow a wand, but Draco Malfoy had already somehow slipped his wand into Harry's pocket before he was taken away by his parents. Then once Voldemort was killed everyone who had been killed in the battle on the light side came back to life. Fred and George were then inseparable for days. Colin creevey started a charity for war victims, and Severus Snape was found unconscious in the astronomy tower with no wound whatsoever. Then Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mad-eye Moody took over as joint ministers of magic. It turns out that mad-eye was just M.I.A. Sirius Black was then found in one of the Ministry chambers three days later, and Albus Dumbledore was found in Albania herding sheep and seemed to have no recollection of being a wizard at all. Or at least that's what he told the reporters.

It then took most of the population of Hogwarts to rebuild everything( even the Slytherins helped). I had gone off to try and find my parents who I had given a fake name and sent off to go and live in Australia. When I got there I found there were both running internationally successful companies. My mum was a fashion designer and my dad ran an orthodontist organisation. After I had restored there memories my dad was very mad at me and told me that he didn't want to contact me for a while so he could figure things out. He had told me this 3 months ago. So I started to live with my mum.

I had gotten a letter three weeks ago, it was delivered by a very small golden eagle. It said:

Dear Miss Granger,

Because of recent disasters it has come to my attention that you and a few other students have not been able to finish your final year at Hogwarts.

I am therefore extending an invitation to you to not only be in a special repeat year, but also because of your exemplary grades to be Head girl.

Of course this invitation is optional, and we will fully understand if you do not wish to return.

Hoping to see you soon.

M. McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry.

I had replied immediately and started to revise for the final year that we never had. I had been revising for four whole weeks when I got a letter from a small white owl that looked rather like Hedwig. It was from Harry asking if I wanted to come and stay at Grimauld place for the rest of summer. Which now brings us up to tonight, I was doing some last minute studying as I probably wouldn't get any done whilst back with my friends. I was practicing disillusionment charms and had experimented so

much I would have to remove separate ones which would take me at least an hour. So I decided to just do a spell which would remove all charms off me. I had looked down to make sure I had gotten my clothes back to normal  
and when I had looked up to check nothing had gone wrong, when did I had nearly screamed. There in the mirror stood a girl that had long black hair, very dark eyes and pale skin. She was slightly more developed than me and a tiny thinner and more developed. "Oh my god" I whispered. The girl in the mirror copied me. I had noticed that my voice sounded a little bit deeper but more airy and beautiful. I knew that voice from somewhere just a little bit deeper.

I had panicked and not know what to do so I just put a disillusionment charm back on myself to make me look like I used to. Which brings me back up to now, I was just about to leave to spend the rest of the holidays with my friends.

I waved to my mum and walked around the corner until I came to a small passageway. I slipped in, got out my wand and aparated. I landed on the front doorstep of grimuald place and knocked loudly. We could do this now because after the war Mrs. Weasley had got so mad at the portrait of Mrs. Black screaming everytime someone made a sound, she had blasted that whole wall down. Kreature was gone as well, Sirius took great joy in handing him an old jumper as to set him free.

The door swung open and I looked up into the startling green eyes of my best friend Harry. "Mione!" he shouted while picking me up and swinging me around in a hugging motion. "Harry, cant….. breath" I choked out. "oops sorry" he said putting me down and giving me a goofy grin. There was then an apparition sound and Fred and George appeared next to me. "Hey, Hermione" said Fred "Glad you could make it" said George "We just tried a new product on Ginny" Smiled Fred "Needless to say she wasn't very happy" Laughed George. Suddenly there was a loud crash and a large saucepan flew over Fred and George's heads. There was then a shrill sounding shriek from inside "FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY YOU GET BOTH OF YOUR FRECKLED BUTS IN HERE NOW BEFORE I TELL MUM WHAT YOU DID AND SHE LETS ME POISON YOUR NEXT MEAL!" shouted Ginny. She then ran to the door and saw Fred and George on the floor rolling about and laughing. Ginny ran up and started hitting them repeatedly and shouting swear words. "Her- her- mione" George managed to get out in between laughs. Ginny looked up, smiled at me and said "oh hi!" I started laughing, "Hi!" I replied "Hey gin, you do know you have a wand right?". We all smiled as Ginny slowly reached into her pocket and outright laughed when Fred and George ran off down the path screaming. Finally I got to witness Ginny's famous bat-bogey hex.

I went inside and was surprised to see that the entire place was redecorated. It had a more homely feel to it and there were a few portraits left but they were of the order, Harry, Sirius and lots of other people. "It's nice isn't it? It took me about four weeks, of course with a little bit of help from the order members that are living here" said Harry looking around smiling. I smiled back, it seemed liked forever since I had seen Harry properly smile. " Who is living here, exactly?" I asked. He laughed, " It would be easier to tell you who isn't ummmmm, let's see: Me, Siruis, The Lupins, All The Weasleys (including Fleur and victore), Hagrid, Kingsley pops in quite a lot, so does mad-eye, Dung as well, Professor Flitwick, professor McGonagall, Snape and the Malfoy's, well just Nacrissa and Draco". Wow, that's a lot of people. It must of showed on my face because Harry said " Yeah we've got space".

He lead me back through to the kitchen where the long table still stood. Sat down were Sirius and Lupin who were having quite an intense argument about whether Sirius was a good middle name for Teddy or not. Tonks, Molly Weasley and Nacrissa Malfoy were all cooing over Teddy Lupin. Mr Weasley, Ron and Charlie were then sat at the furthest end talking quietly about the advantages and disadvantages of using real miniature dragons for children's toys. It was strange but in a weird way they all looked like a slightly disarranged, but happy family. I felt strangely at home. "Hermione!" said the unmistakable calm but loudness of Sirius' voice "The voice of reason! Come and tell old Lupin here That Sirius is a very suitable middle name for my nephew over there and that he should just shut up and agree with me". At this everyone at the table started laughing, with Sirius' sat there looking a bit confused but highly amused.

After getting numerous hugs from a lot of people, Molly called for dinner and about twenty people piled into the kitchen. After receiving about fifteen more hugs we all sat down to eat. About half way through dinner I felt two people staring at me. I looked up pretending to talk to Harry but I looked out of the corner of my eye as I did so. I found out the two people that were staring at me were Snape and Draco Malfoy. I decided to ignore them as they were probably doing it because they still had views on blood purity or something.

After dinner I remembered Harry saying that professor flitwick was staying here so I went and asked Harry where he was. "Well there's sort of a study that all of the professors usually stay in as they need to do papers and things, he could be up there, second floor, third door on the right". I thanked Harry and followed the directions he gave me.

I got to the door and knocked on it. Snape opened it. "Yes?" he drawled, I gulped,even after everything I had seen during the war this man still terrified me. "I-is Professor Flitwick i-in there?" I asked in a small timid voice. I thought I saw his eyes soften for a minute, but when I tried to looked properly his eyes went back to their usual hardness.

" Yes what would you like Hermione?" asked Prof. Flitwick as he stood at the door. "Oh yes, I was practising disillusionment charms over the summer over the summer and I put so many on myself I used a spell to take all charms off me, only I must have got it wrong because I looked completely different as to what I normally do" I finished. I heard a sharp intake of breath from Snape who was still waiting quite close to the door. He suddenly walked up to Prof. Flitwick and whispered something in his ear. After he had finished Snape pushed past me and walked to the top of the stairs. "He's waiting for you" said Prof. Flitwick to me. I walked cautiously up to Snape. As soon as I met him he started to quickly made his way down the stairs.

Once we had walked down one flight of stairs and we passed Fred and George on a landing. "You ok Hermione?" asked George looking concerned "What've you done?", "Isn't it obvious Georgey, she's finally seen the error of her ways and come over to our side to prank with us" grinned Fred in return although he still looked worried. "Yeah I'm fine guys, and I might help you pull that prank on Ginny later that you were planning" I grinned back at them.

Me and Snape carried on down the stairs and I started to get nervous. Why did I need to go downstairs with him and why had he been telling all of the important order members he saw that there was a meeting down in the kitchen, I was so confused. We finally got down to the kitchen with about 20 adults all stood behind us. McGonagall pushed to the front of the crowd and said "Severus what is the meaning of this? I've contacted Kingsley and Alistor and they are on their way but I couldn't quite tell them what the problem was so they may be angry upon arrival". After she had said her speech she looked down at me and comprehension dawned on her face. "Very well then" she said and lead everyone inside. "Hermione dear you will have to wait outside" smiled Mrs Weasley "and lovely to see you again dear" She gave me a very motherly hug.

After about an hour of me waiting outside the door being too afraid to move to get a book and having a few conversations with a few people who walked past, the door swung open and stood there was a very tired looking McGonagall who said " Mrs Granger you better come in we have something very important to discuss."

**Hope you liked it! :D Thanks to my amazing Beta WTWR and If you not again readers are wondering whats going on before you get put your pitchforks I promise it will go up sometime this week or next week! :D**


	2. Some unexpected guests

**Hey! So its second chapter time! Woooooooo thanks for the massive support guys! My computer beeped so many times with new emails that I nearly killed it! I was so happy so It's special thank you time! So thanks you to: **

**MeloveDolphins**

**spam3**

**AmalaiseAmden**

**Beautiful-Liar13 (well you'll just have to read on )**

**cosmoGirl666**

**lazybitch**

**bugaboo72595**

**Casiacecilia (Thanks Prongs xxx)**

**DramioneLover (Thank you!)**

**SneakyMasterMind**

**Lanobia (My beta and I apolagise for the spelling and stuff, we were both really tired and as for Dobby read on )**

**ca803**

**SunsStorm**

**Adrianiforever (thanks x)**

**Thanks for all your support!xxx**

**This Chapter is dedicated to my AMAZING beta Winged time wolf ravenclaw! Who is off somewhere on holiday so she couldn't check this so there might be a few mistakes **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Hp that's all Jk's **

**Read on my little Fanfictioners!**

Harry pov

I wonder why Hermione wanted to see Prof. Flitwick. Oh well it can't have been important. "Harry, hey, Harry" shouted a voice behind me, I turned around and saw Ron running down the stairs. "Is Hermione here yet?" he asked. Ever since he knew she was arriving today he had been asking me this question every five minutes all day.

Ron and Hermione told me after the battle that they had kissed in the chamber of secrets when retrieving the basilisk fang. That explained why Ron had gone mental at Draco in the ROR. They then decided that they would just be friends although I knew Ron didn't wanted to be more. "Yeah mate she arrived about two minutes after you went back upstairs, she's just talking to Flitwick so she should be down in a minute". I smiled as my best friend practically jumped up and down.

We were waiting in the kitchen when we heard a loud sound coming from the stairs, we both went to the bottom and saw a group of about ten order members coming down the stairs very quickly, led by Hermione and Snape. Ron smiled and looked like he was about to bound up the stairs to see Hermione, but I held him back. "Leave it mate, they look like their going to have a meeting, come on let's find Fred and George and see if they'll go back to their old ways of listening to the meetings" I said smiling. I spun on my heel and felt the pulling in my stomach that signalled we were apparating.

Me and Ron landed about a metre away from Fred and George who both jumped and turned around quickly. "Bloody hell guys!" said George breathless "Yeah you scared the ginger out of us!" said Fred, I smiled ,"Well at least you know what we feel like when you do it to us" said Ron smirking, "Oh it's not that we're scared about, it's Ginny she's sworn revenge on us, and she said she doesn't know when she's going to do it, which makes us really scared because, well you know what Ginny's like when she's scary" Fred and George looked truly terrified and shuddered slightly, while me and Ron laughed quietly. "Anyway we were wondering if you would like to go back to your mischeivious ways, we need your help" I asked. "Aaaa Harry my boy you have come to the right people" said Fred "Yes and of course we will always go back to our mischeivious ways, we still apparate everywhere don't we?" said George with a wink. "Step into our office" they both said while pushing open their bedroom door. It did actually look like an office, there were two desks with papers piled on top, posters advertising all of the weasley's wizarding wheezes products, there were various sizes of cardboard boxes around the room filled with stock and there were a few owls flying around. "Hey! Where did you get the owls from!? That's so not fair mum still won't let me have one! Don't they make a lot of noise?" asked Ron all in one breath. "My dear Ronnikins, they're not all ours, see the two completely brown ones in the corner? Yep those are ours, Zacharias and George, as for them being silent, well Hermione helped us with that" beamed Fred. Hmmmmm… I wonder which ones called their owl George? "Fred? Why did you call your owl George?" I asked. His smiled at me, "How did you know it was mine?". The two owls flew down and sat on Fred and George's shoulders. "Well I knew that if George was to name his owl after someone it would probably be a quidditich player or something, and also I'm guessing that's the owl that makes the loudest noise and if the spell wears off and the owl screeches, when someone comes to see what the noise was and find out the owls called George, well they'll obviously suspect George and not you so you won't get told off" I said all in one breath. "Oh how you have offended me young one!" Fred sighed dramatically "Why anyone would do such an awful offence to any of their brother, especially their extremely talented twin, would be a complete mystery!". We all laughed at Fred's weirdness and once we were quiet me and Ron told Fred and George that we needed to use the extendable ears to listen to the meeting downstairs. "Whoa, hold up you want to use the extendable ears to listen to a meeting that you are allowed into because you are of age now?" said George slowly as if he didn't understand. "Yes well we did try to get in but McGonagall said it was for elders only, I don't even think Dung is allowed in answered. We had tried to get in but McGonagall was busy contacting the Shacklebolt and Moody. "It must be an important meeting if the ministers are being brought in" George frowned " and you say Hermione's involved? She said she was fine when we saw Snape leading her downstairs, she even promised us she would help us pull a prank later on". Okay, that's bad, it means that she was trying to distract them about her going downstairs with Snape."She did look completely confused though so she could not know what the meetings about" Fred suggested. We all walked in to their office/bedroom and reached into one of the boxes and pulled out a pair of extendable ears and took them outside onto the landing.

George carefully lowered one of the ears to about two landings down before Fred grabbed his arm "Hermione's still outside the door" he hissed to George. We all froze and looked down where Hermione was talking to Ginny. After about five minutes Ginny started to walk upstairs to her room. Fred and George slowly lowered down the ears till they hung about a metre above Hermione's head. "It's no good, the receptions horrible, we need to lower them fully to the ground, but if we do 'Mione might snip the wires like she did last time" sighed George. Suddenly, the kitchen door opened suddenly and Hermione walked in. We heard McGonagall casting silencing spells all around the room. "Well that's an unfortunate development" said George "we don't have anything that can beat McGonagall magic" he said frowning.

We sat for what seemed like hours. Until we heard the kitchen door open and we saw the two ministers walk in with Draco Malfoy. "Malfoy?" whispered Ron "Why's he allowed to go into the meeting and we're not?" That's exactly what I was thinking, me and Ron were her two best friends surely we'd be allowed to go into the meeting too? "Well we don't actually know what the meetings about mate, do we? It could be anything" I said to Ron. He smiled at me but didn't look reassured.

This time we waited for two hours (according to Fred's watch) until the door opened again and everyone came out chatting and laughing. We all ran downstairs and pushed past the adults and into the kitchen. When we got in there we saw Draco and Hermione talking quietly. "Hey Hermione!" said Ron, looking cheerful but glaring at Draco at the same time. Hermione spun around looking like a deer caught in the headlights, until she saw it was us four and her shoulders relaxed and she walked forwards. "Hey Ron" she replied while hugging him. He hugged her back and pulled a face at Draco over her shoulder, who sneered back. " Well I've got to go Hermione but we will have that conversation later, I'll come and find you ok?" He drawled. He was obviously doing this to annoy Ron, and it was working, he was stood there red faced and shaking. "Yeah ok thanks Draco that would be great" Hermione gave him a small smile before he left the kitchen. She turned around and smiled at us before saying "Lets go and see Buckbeak".

Buckbeak was stood in his room playing with an old bed sheet, while Hagrid was in the corner watching him fondly. "Hey Hagrid what you doing here?" I asked. I hadn't seen him come in which was a little bit hard seeing as he was half giant. "Oh, righ, yea, I was , tha, meetin with Hermione" he replied while winking at Hermione. "But we didn't see you go in" said Ron. I elbowed him right before Fred and George Pulled him behind them. "Oh, yea I came in through the fire'place, ministry's allowed me ta do magic now ya see, part of ma service to defendin' Hogwarts or summin" He said while beaming. We all knew how sad he was when his magic was taken off him and he had to secretly use the pink umbrella. "That's amazing Hagrid! But how do you do magic without a wand?" I asked. "Wandless magic, turns ou' tha' Nacrissa Malfoy's quite good at i, so she said she'd give me lessons, its goin quite well so far" he replied while throwing a ferret to Buckbeak. "Fred, George you can touch him if you want, just bow quite low keeping eye contact and wait till he does the same, if he doesn't back away slowly. Do it one at a time as well he might get confused" Hermione said quietly from the doorway. Fred stepped towards Buckbeak who turned to him. Fred bowed lowly locking up at the hippogriff and stayed there until Buckbeak did the same. George then went next and did the same until ten seconds later Buckbeak bowed. They both slowly walked up to him and started to pet his head. "I be-er be gettin back, see you later guys" said Hagrid walking out of the room and waving to us.

"Come on Hermione tell us what the meeting was about" pleaded Ron. It was two hours since the meeting and we were all sat in the drawing room on the overly plush sofas waiting for dinner. Hermione still hadn't told us about the meeting and I was getting suspicious. "Fine Ron, it was about house unity, I'm going to be head girl so we needed to have a massive meeting to find out how we could spread house unity throughout the entire school" she huffed from over the top of the book she was reading. I could tell she was lying, and even if she wasn't it still doesn't explain why the ministers were there and why Malfoy was allowed in. "Yeah but that still doesn't explain why the ministers were there and why Malfoy was allowed into the meeting" said Ron. She sighed, closed the book and went to put it back onto the shelf. " Look I don't know why the ministers were there, they were whispering in a corner for a while with McGonagall and Snape, and Draco was there because he was the only available Slytherin, Luna was there too and Tonks, they needed someone from each house so we could see what the houses don't like about each other, and figure out a way to sort them out." By the time she had finished her speech she had sat back down on the sofa with another book and started reading again. "But….." started Ron, but I nudged him and shook my head. Hermione can be stubborn and I know that Ginny's been teaching her that bat bogey hex, so I really don't want to get her angry. "DINNER!" shouted Mrs Weasley.

We made our way downstairs and into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Can we join you?" asked a strong Irish accented voice from the doorway. We all turned around and saw Mr Lovegood and Luna stood at the door. "Of course you can! There's plenty of food to go around today, I had help" said Mrs Weasley. "Off who?" asked George who had just sat at the end of the table. "These two" said Mrs Weasley. She moved out of the way and stood there was Dobby and Winky **(A/N this is for you Lanobia!)** . Everyone cheered and clapped and the two small house elfs looked quite overwhelmed.

After dinner Winky was collecting the plates while Dobby was telling us how he was here. "Well I was in a sort of white place, and Dobby says to himself, that his wasn't right because, Dobby was Dobby was on a beach with Harry Potter, and then Dobby feels the most peculiar pulling feeling and wakes up lying on the beach near a house. So Dobby goes up to the house and sees no one is home. So Dobby uses some of his magic to go to Hogwarts. When Dobby arrived, Dobby was very shocked at what he saw, the entire place had been nearly destroyed! So I says to myself that I must find Winky to see if she was ok. So I goes down into the kitchen and see all the other house elfs in a corner looking awfully scared. So Dobby tells that to get out of the Kitchen to go and see what mess there is. So they all left apart from Winky, who was just sat there staring at Dobby like he was a ghost. So we got out of the kitchen and went to see Miss Luna, I remember she was kind to Dobby, and Miss Luna told us to come here and that we would see Mr Harry Potter and we did!" He finished while pointing at me and smiling. We all laughed and started eating the dessert that was set out by Mrs Weasley and Winky.

After about half an hour everyone started to go to bed, so me and Ron went upstairs. As we were passing the girls room we saw Ginny was still up sat on the end of the bed "What are you still doing up Gin? You and Hermione went to bed about an hour ago, in fact where is Hermione?" asked Ron. Ginny giggled and said "Malfoy took her somewhere on his broomstick". Me and Ron stood there dumbstruck. She could be anywhere,

Alone.

With Malfoy.

_Oh damn._


	3. A few lies and a big suprise

**A/N: HIYA! EEEPPPP! So guys I noticed on the previous chapter A/N-y thing, it didn't include ma email fully so it's ok . So instead I will put up a poll on my profile because I want to see who to pair Harry and Ginny with ;). So ANYWAY! School started again today! AAARGHHH! The stresses of being a year nine . So if I don't update as regularly its because we get 2 hours of homework per night so YAY! :D**

**ANYWAY SPECIAL THANK YOU TIME! :D**

**rogue23gw**

**dancer4evuh**

**Lanobia (Hey, Hey! I'm glad you liked it, well LOVED it ;) thanks for reviewing you always make me laugh :D )**

**aminadawn**

**Beautiful-Liar13 (Yeah, ummm, im sorry but I've suspended most of the conversation for when they get to a certain place sorry if your disappointed)**

**Winged time wolf ravenclaw (Cause im nice oo get two mentions Moony like oo wanted)**

**crazyfan19**

**Fallen Emo Angel**

**Loveisvengence**

**Samagnus**

** 1996**

**DramioneLover (Guest) (IM SO SORRY! HERE YOU GO! Hope you like it and thanks, it really made me happy that you said you 3 it!)**

**Oneandonlyvampirefairy**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx (THANK YOU! And thank you for listening to my pleading :D ) **

**THANK YOU TO MY AMAZING BETA! Winged time wolf ravenclaw (You rock moony!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry potter, (Although if I did own Draco malfoy…..) but I don't so there :D**

**ENJOY!**

Hermione pov

"Well we need to sort this out straight away" said Lupin pacing up and down, "are you sure Severus? You could have been hearing things or…. Oh I don't know! Just lift the spell off her" He said impatiently. None of this made sense! How can this even be possible? I don't know, maybe it's a trick? No, no it can't be not even Sirius is smiling. I felt ripples go up from the bottom of my body to the top. Everyone gathered around me and stared. I started to feel just a little uncomfortable so I looked at McGonagall pleadingly. She nodded slightly and said "Alright everyone since it has now been confirmed we can leave poor miss Granger alone". Everyone sat back down and some started their conversations again. Lupin, Tonks, Sirius, McGonagall and Snape all came to sit near me. " Now Hermione I know this must be gigantic shock for you and you may feel confused and very alone and need to talk to someone, and we understand that someone would be Mr Potter or Mr Weasley as you are all close, but we would prefer that you don't" McGonagall sighed looking suddenly very tired. I can't believe they won't let me tell my two best friends, I mean they would probably react badly to it anyway. I still didn't know what to do. The door suddenly opened and in walked the two ministers for magic and... Draco Malfoy? What was he doing here? How come he was allowed into the meeting and Harry and Ron not? I'm do annoyed. I mean they know how much Ron and Harry hated him! So why would they let him in?! "Aaa Mr Malfoy, glad you could join us, Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy will be your let's say friend, he will be the person you talk to about the current situation "She said to me. I must have looked unsure because she smiled sympathetically and sighed "The Malfoy's were one of the few people who were first informed of your" her face scrunched up "current situation, so as he already knew we think it would be best" she finished and smiled at me sadly. "Anyway, whilst we are all here we would like to have a quick meeting about Hogwarts this year and what to do about house unity, Minister Shaklebolt please could you escort in Mrs Lupin and Miss lovegood" smiled McGonagall. "Of course" replied Kingsley in his deep voice. He opened the door to reveal Tonks and Luna stood there talking. They both turned around smiled shyly and walked into the kitchen. The next hour was spent talking about what the houses differences were and why we essentially hated each other. I was to have another meeting with McGonagall in two weeks' time to sort out arrangements for the school year that was coming up. As I was leaving the room I heard a quiet voice behind me say "ummm... Granger?". I turned around and came face to face with Draco Malfoy. He looked nervous about something and kept on looking at the floor. "Yes Malfoy?" I said referring to his nickname. I saw him smile slightly and then look up, " Well since now technically we have to talk to each other, I wanted to suggest that we make a truce? Not forgetting things that have happened in the past but trying to make up for them?" he asked me while raising an eyebrow. I wasn't sure this was the real Malfoy it could be anyone, but I'm pretty sure it's him. It's just such an un-malfoyish thing to say. "Well I think that would be ok, but we will have to meet up somewhere, Harry and Ron won't be able to just barge in" I said while scrunching my face up. "It's ok I have just the place, I can take you now?" he smiled at me. I smiled back and nodded my head. Just then there was a loud bang at the kitchen door and we both turned around. Stood there was Ron and Harry, they were both glaring at Draco. "Hey Hermione!" Ron exclaimed with fake cheerfulness. I walked forward and hugged him. "Hey Ron" I replied. " Well I've got to go Hermione but we will have that conversation later, I'll come and find you ok?" Draco drawled. I turned around and smiled at him "Yeah ok thanks Draco that would be great" he smiled at me and sneered at Ron and Harry before he left the kitchen. I turned around and smiled at the boys before saying "Let's go and see Buckbeak".

After we had seen Buckbeak and talked to Hagrid we were in the Drawing room. I was pretending to read a book while thinking about how my life has changed in the last two hours. "Come on Hermione tell us what the meeting was about" pleaded Ron. This is the tenth time he had asked me that in the past hour. "Fine Ron, it was about house unity, I'm going to be head girl so we needed to have a massive meeting to find out how we could spread house unity throughout the entire school" I huffed at him from over the top of the book I am reading. I isn't a lie, we did have a meeting about house unity, it's just missing a _few_ details "Yeah but that still doesn't explain why the ministers were there and why Malfoy was allowed into the meeting" said Ron. I sighed, closed the book and went to put it back onto the shelf. I pretended to search through them before pulling out a random one " Look I don't know why the ministers were there, they were whispering in a corner for a while with McGonagall and Snape, and Draco was there because he was the only available Slytherin, Luna was there too and Tonks, they needed someone from each house so we could see what the houses don't like about each other, and figure out a way to sort them out." Again only missing a _few_ details. By now I was sat back down on the sofa "But….." started Ron, but Harry must have done something because he stopped. "DINNER!" shouted Mrs Weasley.

Dinner was such a surprise when Winky and Dobby turned up. Me and Ginny went upstairs. I was lying in bed reading when Ginny came out of the bathroom. "Soooooo…." She said. Uh oh she wants answers. I sat up and looked at her. "Yes?" I asked innocently. She raised her eyebrows at me, "Don't play innocent Hermione, what were you doing with Malfoy? Ron told me" she told me. I must have had a weird expression on my face because she came and sat on my bed took my hands and stared into my eyes. "Spill" she said seriously. "Well it's part of the meeting today, we have to sort of be nicest to the other houses, we all figured out that Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs are natural enemies as are Slytherins and Gryffindor's , so they figured to show house unity between the two houses, we must make friends of the most prominent people in the house and in this instance it's me and Draco" I smiled sweetly and Ginny's posture relaxed slightly. Then she frowned. "Well why didn't they choose Ron or Harry? I mean no offense but wouldn't that be a better alliance?" she asked looking confused. It was my turn to raise my eyebrows. "Really Ginny? Can you seriously imagine Rona and Draco or Harry and Draco forming a friendship?" I asked. She smiled at me. "You have a good point there". There was a knock at our door. "Who is that?" said Ginny. "Dunno?" I said walking over to the door. I opened it and there was Malfoy. "What do you want Malfoy?" I asked. "Well as I said before, we will have that conversation later, now is later, so we are having our conversation" He explained while smirking. "What? No I can't we've…"I started but Ginny interrupted me "Oh go Hermione, I'll cover for you". I turned around and glared at her. "Ok, so long as we don't take long" I turned back around and followed Draco downstairs.

"Were Potty and Weasel suspicious about the meeting?" asked Draco after we had been In silence for about three minutes. "Yes, they didn't say much though after about three hours" I smiled slightly. Draco's eyes bugged. "So they asked a _lot _of questions?" He asked looking down at me. "Yes they did ask questions a little". I sighed and looked up at him. "So What did you do?" "I lied of course Malfoy, I'm not a complete stranger to it".

"So, honestly how are you feeling about the whole, not telling your best friends anything, rule?" asked Draco. "Honestly? Ok, I mean I don't like lying to them, but I've done it before, so I guess I could do it for a lot longer" I sighed "I'm a terrible liar though, they always know when I'm not telling the truth, they always figure it out somehow". We walked for a little longer until I noticed he was leading me up to the only point in the house we can apparate. We apparated and landed on the roof. And laying there was...

_Uh Oh_.

"Malfoy..." I said frozen in place. "What?" he asked turning around. "Well you can't expect me to get on that! Can't we floo, or apparate or... heck even WALK?" I asked terrified. "No, Granger it's the middle of the night practically, we cannot floo or apparate, and definitely not walk" he smirked trying to hide his amusement. "Fine" I said while getting on the broomstick.

This is the worst idea of my life

**A/N so my bezzie Moony wants me to read the final max ride book and my dad wants me to rad Lord of the rings (Witch btw is over a thousand pages) so I better get my read on! Don't forget to vote on the poll and review if ya can 3 :D**

**NIGHT! XXX**


	4. The(not so) big conversation

**A/N: *Runs and hides behind a cardboard cut out of Tom Felton dodging the objects being thrown at me* Phew I think its stopped *Gets hit in the head with a rubber chicken* Ok I deserved that one. IM SO SORRY I AM THE WORST AUTHOR EVER! I've just been trying to get the hang of year nine and everything and I had the dreaded writers block! DUN DUN DUN! So I'll do a load of thank you's now to make you lovely readers happy. **

**14ismyluckynumber  
xXMizz Alec VolturiXx (yeaaaassss it is isn't it?)  
BamBooks15  
atwilson  
KitsukeHikari  
LavishlyUrs  
Beautiful-Liar13 (You drove me to upload!)  
SpottedPelt of ThunderClan  
I'mImmortal  
Lanobia (Yeah I have!)  
MadsJ  
jcorr18  
Thank you to everyone who had read It as well! I checked the stats the other day and I nearly cried! There were so many of you guys! AND A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO LEXI MOONY EAVERS MY BEAUTIFUL AND AH-MAZING BETA! WHOO IM HYPER NOW!  
Disclaimer: I don't own nuffin ;)**

Hermione pov

"Open your eyes Granger, it's not that bad" shouted Malfoy over the wind " I'm sorry Malfoy but in case you didn't notice... IM FREAKING TERRIFIED!" I shouted back closing my eyes tighter as we flew to who knows where?

"were here Granger, you can open your eyes "Draco chuckled. I had at that moment a mental replay of Mr punching him in third year. "Fine but this better be..." my voice stopped. I looked around and saw a room full of plants and trees. There were flower bushes everywhere. There was an old White bench in the middle that made a massive contrast to all of the green everywhere I swear I could hear running water. There was a large oak tree in one corner that had a huge rope swing hanging from it, that looked like it had been used a lot. "it's like the secret garden" I whispered " what? That muggle book by Frances Hodgson-Burnett? Yeah it is a bit I guess" Draco smiled looking around. "How do you know that book?" I asked surprised, surely the mist pure of all pureblood families didn't encourage the reading if muggle fairy tales? "Yes I know a little strange isn't it? A pureblood who's supposed to hate everything non-magic? Mother used to sneak them in for me when father was...busy" he finished sounding unsure. I knew what he meant." So how did you get everything to grow in here?" I asked looking around in astonishment "Duh magic, I am a wizard" he said in a 'it's totally obvious' way. I slapped his arm and gave him a glare that said you know what I meant. "Mothers particularly good at gardening spells" he replied looking around. "I used to come here all the time when I was little, it was like a safe haven for me, but father found out a week before I started Hogwarts and he ordered it to be destroyed. I was devastated, but I found out that mother had somehow managed to save it" he started to look uneasy "I started coming in here again, t escape, during the summer of my fifth year" he whispered looking down. I didn't say anything, but I just carried on walking around the room. "So why here?" I asked turning around to look at him. "Why couldn't we go somewhere else like a café or a quiet room at Grimauld place?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He sighed and went and sat down on the bench. "Because Granger, this is the one place, I can let my guard down, you know? Just be…..me." I went and sat down next to him. He put his head in his hands. "But _why?_" I was really confused as to why he wanted me to see that side of him, if he really did have a side like that. 2Because you're supposed to trust me, and if I kept my guard up like I did when I was younger then you wouldn't trust me would you? You'd just think I was the same idiotic, ferret boy that called you names" he snapped at me. Wow, who thought a Malfoy could have regrets? "Anyway, were not here to talk about me are we? were here to talk about you" he said while turning to face me. "Go on, say anything you want". I shifted in my seat. I really couldn't talk about how Ron and Harry are being a bit overbearing at the moment, could I? "Well….. Harry and Ron are being a bit…annoying about the whole meeting situation, and well I know Harry can tell something's up, but I'm just a terrible liar, I just can't bear not telling them or Ginny! McGonagall said I should wait until they find out with the rest of the school, but I don't know" I huffed in defeat. Malfoy looked like he was contemplating something for a while. I sat quietly picking at an invisible thread on my jeans. "Well it just looks like I'll have to teach you doesn't it?" Draco spun around quickly making me jump, "I'm sorry what?" I asked. He rolled his eyes." Teach you to lie of course, it's really easy". I sighed and argued with him for a while but I finally gave in.

The lesson took us about two hours but I could lie easily now. "Name" said Draco, "Kaia Emilia Burns" I listed of effortlessly. "Age?" asked Draco. "20" I answered. You don't look twenty", "I was born prematurely". It went on like this for a few minutes and throughout all of the questions I looked him straight in the eye and didn't pause for too long or answer too quickly. "Perfect, Granger" Smirked Malfoy. Urgh he really is an obnoxious little bouncing ferret. There was a small pop and Dobby appeared. "Dobby was asked to tell Master Draco that his father is home" beamed the small elf. Draco stood up and turned to me. "I'm so sorry , I'll just go and say hi". He walked out and I was left with Dobby. "Dobby? Why are you serving the Malfoys? I thought they were your previous masters and you didn't like them" I asked the small elf. He looked up at me his small head flopping to the the side and his small ears flapping everywhere. "Dobby's master was Lucius Malfoy " squeaked the elf " Master Draco used to let me play games with him, and he always tried to pay Dobby, but Dobby wouldn't accept it. He also gave Dobby lots of clothes along with Mistress Malfoy, but because they weren't my true masters so Dobby couldn't take it. But its ok now! Master Draco gives Dobby money so he can buy things". The little elf reached into a pouch he had with him and brought out a handful of knuts and sickles. Draco returned two minutes later. "Thank you Dobby" he said and he handed the small elf three knuts. "Thank you Master Draco!" squealed the elf, and with a pop he was gone. I looked at Draco for a while. He had changed a bit since I last looked, I mean really looked but, there was something in his eyes…. "You have to go Granger, I'm sorry, but we can do it again soon, if you want, I can allow the apparition wards to let you apparate next time" he smiled at me. Not smirk, actual smiling and it was….gorgeous. "Oh, ok , bye then" I smiled. I had just started to picture Grimauld place so I could apparate when I felt strong, warm arms wrap around me in a hug. "See you Granger" I heard Draco whisper before I apparated.

**A/N: Ummm guys I have this Facebook page called Padfoot will live on. Could you please go and like it if you're on facebook? I need likes! Also Ive got a poll on my profile, It will decide the future of the story so please help me! BYE BYE GUYS!**

**BIS THE WORST FANFICTION WRITER IN THE WORLD **


	5. Ginny finds out

**A/N: HEY GUYS! I'm ill today so I'm uploading! YAY! Just a few things, I have a Facebook page called Padfoot will live on so if you can like please and I've got a poll on my profile on who Ginny and Harry should end up with so vote on that please?**

**A massive thank you to:  
America-Maxon 4evr  
Just another ginge  
Elcarim-Soberian-1222  
Winged Time Wolf Ravenclaw (:D If you're nice Moony I might start it now ;D)  
Flamegirl5500  
evil neko. X  
MFINGA25  
itsssmeee  
Bri Alley  
charmedjedi  
Temple of Heart  
Sinfull-Innocence (I am updating soon for you!)  
Rose-Blue775  
AyeBAYBaay  
weecazza89  
Thanks to all you guys and thanks to my awesome beta winged time wolf ravenclaw LOVE YA MOONY!**

**Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN THE TWO NEW CHARECTERS! JK OWNS THE REST!**

As soon as I landed I was attacked by three people all asking me questions. " 'Mione! We were so worried! Ginny said that you flew off with Malfoy on his broomstick!" said Harry looking worried. "Yeah, we didn't know what he would do to you! You could be really hurt!" Ron said, looking like he was checking me for injuries. "Guys, I'm fine, I didn't really go off with Malfoy, I went to Diagon alley, I wanted a new book, that's what I told Ginny to tell you" I smiled lying effortlessly. Harry and Ron turned around to look at Ginny for conformation. She looked at me with raised eyebrows, not believing my lie. Of course no one could ever lie to Ginny. I just nodded to her and she gave me a meaningful look. I knew we were talking about this later. "Yeah guys its true, you should have seen the look on your faces!" she laughed. Harry and Ron sighed and turned to me. "So, you coming downstairs? Sirius and Lupin are trying to see which of their names Teddy will say first" said Harry, "No, I need to talk to McGonagall about something and then help Gin finish off the rest of her homework" I smiled at them. They both went downstairs talking loudly and pushing each other. Ginny turned on me, "Well?" she raised an eyebrow at me. "I promise to tell you in a sec, but I really do need to go and see McGonagall" I said. She nodded and went into our room. I ran downstairs and went into the kitchen where McGonagall was talking to Molly Weasley. "Professor, can I talk to you? It's about…well you know." Mrs Weasley was in the meeting, but I didn't really want to talk in front of her. "Of course my dear" She bustled me into the hallway. "What is it my dear?", she looked at me worriedly. "I'm really sorry Professor, but I have to tell Ginny, she'll keep bothering me till I do, and I don't want to lose her friendship" I hurried out waiting for McGonagall to say no. Her eyes softened. "Ok, but just miss Weasley I know she will keep this secret". I beamed at her and she smiled back wearily. I ran upstairs and went into the bedroom I share with Ginny. Ginny Looked up at me as I entered. "Well?" She asked. I held up a finger to tell her one minute. I closed the door locked both Muggle and magic way, I then cast three different silencing spells around the room and put up apparition wards for safety. Ginny, raised her eyebrow at me. "Right" I said turning around, "What I' about to tell, you, you're not allowed to repeat to anyone alright?" I said. Her eyes widened, she nodded slowly and looked at me questionably. I sat next to her. "Alright, here it goes, try not to be too mad, I didn't know until today ok?..."

Two hours later Ginny was asleep after me telling her my secret. I was lying in bed, wondering what to do now, we would be leaving for Hogwarts in five days and then we would decide whether or not to reveal my secret in front of the entire school. I was terrified about Ron and Harry and how they will react along with the rest of the school. I was also puzzled about Draco hugging me. What did this mean? That we were now friends? I didn't know, but being me I stayed up most of the night pondering it. It was already dawn by the time I eventually fell asleep. I was woken up with Ginny sneaking out of the room. "Hey gin, where are you going?" I mumbled. I heard her trip and swear. "I was going to start my prank on my annoying idiots of brothers" she said turning on the light "Wanna help me?" she said in a sing-song voice. "Sure" I replied sleepily. I accioed my boots and we both apparated into Fred and George's room. She looked over at me and put a finger to her lips and threw me a bottle with a purple potion in it. I raised my eyebrows at her and she mimed pouring it over Fred. I snuck up next to George and unscrewed the lid. Ginny poured the potion over Fred. I poured mine over George. Ginny looked up at me and winked, we both dissaparated and fell onto our beds beck in our room laughing. "hey Gin? What does that potion do?" I asked through my laughter. "wait and see" she smirked at me. We both got dressed and went downstairs. "Hello dears, how are you this morning?" asked Mrs Weasley brightly from the cooker where she was making breakfast. "Fine thanks Mum, me and 'Mione were just wondering if you wanted help making breakfast" Ginny smiled sweetly. "Awwww thank you girls, this is why you're my favourites" she smiled and winked at us. I was beating eggs while Ginny was buttering bread when we heard two screams from upstairs and two simultaneous cries of "GINNY IM GONNA KILL YOU!" Me and Ginny looked at each other and had to try really hard not to laugh. Mrs Weasley looked up from the bacon she was frying and looked at the kitchen door. She then looked at me and Ginny. We put on looks if Innocent curiosity and shrugged our shoulders. We heard two sets of feet running downstairs and the door to the kitchen blew open. Stood there were a very angry and bright purple Fred and George. They were purple all over even their clothes, the only thing that wasn't purple was their hair which stood out horribly. "Oh my wizard god what happened!" shrieked Mrs Weasley. "Ginny made us go purple somehow!" shouted Fred pointing at Ginny madly. "Fred, that's not nice! Accusing your baby sister of such a horrible things! She can't have done it anyway, she was in her bed all night and down here with me all morning" said Mrs Weasley glaring at Fred "but mum!" said George "no buts, wait here I'll go and see if there's anything to clear this up with". Mrs Weasley bustled out of the kitchen. Ginny went to follow her. "You know, you really shouldn't be so mean to me, I could play a nasty practical joke on you" She smiled sweetly at Fred and George and walked out of the kitchen. Ginny went to follow her. "You know, you really shouldn't be so mean to me, I could play a nasty practical joke on you" She smiled sweetly at Fred and George and walked out of the kitchen. "Gred I think we're having a little bit of bad influence on our little sister" George said looking over his shoulder. " Forge, I've been thinking exactly the same thing". They both turned around and sat down at the table. " So Hermione, we still haven't forgotten that you promised you would help us pull a few pranks" said Fred turning towards me. "Fine but I'm not pulling any on Ginny, I don't want to be targeted too" I said. Fred and George both pulled tongues at me and started to play with one of their fanged Frisbees. By the time the reattach of the order had come down it was nearly lunch time. "Right" said Lupin, who seemed to be in charge of the whole order, "We all need to do different jobs, Harry we've decided that you have to go back to Hogwarts" Lupin turned to him. I could see that Harry was trying not to blow up at Lupin. He didn't like being told what to do and he wasn't sure if he was ready to go back to Hogwarts yet. "We know you don't like to hear this Harry but, you made enemies after you killed Voldemort, and even though Dumbledore's not there Hogwarts is still the safest place for you" finished Sirius in a gentle voice. Harry looked as if he was contemplating it and he finally agreed. "Good so since you and Ron now need supplies Molly will take you to Diagon alley, then Sirius, you me and Tonks need to go to Madame mankind for Teddy's christening robes and that's about it" finished Lupin. Everyone got up including me. "Hang on Hermione" said Lupin, " we need to talk". I turned around to go and sit back down an I just caught Ginny giving me a meaningful look just before the door closed. I was getting questioned later. "We understand that this is a complete shock to you and the information we told you yesterday took a long time to process but we need to tell you now so you can get used to the idea". I was starting to get worried now...

"ok so are you sure your fine with this?" asked one of the girls as we walked out of the kitchen. "Yeah I'm fine" I smiled at her, and I was, I'd never been so happy in my entire life. "Tell me your names again" I said. They both laughed and the one to my right said " I'm Alexis". Right ok so Alexis had long dark brown hair and... I can't really tell her eye colour. "And I'm Emma" smiled the one to my left. Emma had curly brown hair and brown eyes. "Right ok so, there's only one person who knows my secret, and she's called Ginny, she's got ginger hair and blue eyes, you guys know what to say when someone asks you where you come from?" I asked and they both nodded their heads "Ok good no-one can know" I said looking at them until they nodded.

But Hermione didn't see Fred and George waiting at the top of the stairs.

**A/N: Like Doctor who? Like harry potter? Like crossover fics? LOVE dramione? Check out A year ay Hogwarts by Winged Time wolfravenclaw siriusly this fic is so Supermegafoxyawesomehot awesomesauce :D  
Don't be afraid to review and ask me questions and if you have fics you wrote and want me to read then I will try to :D**


	6. Massive Explination PLEASE READ!

**A/N: Hey hey hey! So someone pm'd me saying they didn't really understand the storyline and I know that a few other people are slightly confused as well, so this chapter is just basically a massive author's note explaining everything. I am going to leave a few things out but this is massively crucial to the storyline and it is something that I cannot tell you guys until later, otherwise it would ruin my idea :D So…**

The story starts after the war. Voldemort has been defeated and everyone who was killed by him or any of his closest death eaters , have come back to life (for a reason that will be revealed). Hermione has found her parents in Australia and restored their memories. Her father got very angry with her and so left her and her mum. Hermione is practicing magic when she casts a spell and changes her appearance, she is confused and tells herself to remind professor Flitwick what she did wrong. She then leaves to go and stay at Grimauld Place for the rest of the summer. She finds out that professor Flitwick Is staying there too and goes and asks him what she has done wrong. Snape overhears this and calls an order meeting about Hermione. She is then told a secret that she must keep from anyone who was not inside the meeting. She was then told that the only person she could talk to about the situation she was in was Draco Malfoy. She doesn't like the idea, but she goes along with it. Anyway she has to lie to Ron and Harry and Malfoy teaches her to lie to them. Ginny finds out and two new characters enter.

**A/N: And that's the explanation! If you've got anymore questions just ask! And thanks for reading! ….Oh and here's a preview of the next chapter, because I feel bad about not uploading.  
**

"Don't tell me you have _feelings_ for the Granger girl" He sneered  
"No father of course not" his son answered  
"Good boy Draco, we don't want out reputation being spoiled" Lucius cackled  
"No father" answered Draco almost robotically  
Hermione ran away from the door trying to stop the tears from falling from her eyes…..

**A/N : DUN DUN DUN! Review? :3**


	7. The prophecy and Hermione is WHAT?

**A/N So guys, before you throw stuff at me, this is a long chapter for me. I was debating whether or not to reveal the 'BIG' secret in this chapter and finally decided to.  
So here's the thanks' coming up. Oh and Moony we really need to start the case file!  
Thanks you too…  
keish  
****twi360amylouise  
LillyLuna1 (thanks! Here you go!)  
Issa787  
longlost-potter-twin  
Icelynne  
Winged Time Wolf Ravenclaw (yes, thank you A)  
Disclaimer: No matter how much I want to, I do not own Harry Potter, Doctor Who or Mcfly (but if I did…hmmmmm…..Dougie Poynter **** )**

I took the two girls up to the room where the guys were. We walked in and everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at them. "Everyone this is Alexis and Emma" I said pointing to the right girls. "Hi" they said in unison, turned to each other smiled and hi-fived while shouting "TWINNIES!". Everyone laughed and started talking to them. My arm was suddenly grabbed and I was dragged outside of the room. It was Ginny. "Who are they? And don't even lie to me Hermione, just tell me because I know that they have something to do with this whole secret thing" She whispered. "Yes, they do, but I'll tell you tonight" I whispered back. We re-entered the room and started to talk with the others.

It was a few hours later and we heard commotion downstairs. The front door opened and closed with a massive gush of air. We heard Molly Weasley bustle from the kitchen and then screech. We all ran to the top of the stairs to see who had entered the house. Stood there was a man who we had all thought had no recollection of his past life what so ever. Stood there was Albus Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore! What are you doing here?" Molly Weasley asked quite startled. "I don't know really, I remember coming here quite a lot from my memories, I think" he answered while looking up the stairs to see all of the children gathered there. "Although, I would like to take Hermione, Emma and Alexis somewhere, I you wouldn't mind" He asked. "Oh, of course, that would be fine!" Mrs Weasley chirped. Dumbledore bowed his head and motioned for me Emma and Alexis to go downstairs. "We will be back in one, maybe two hours" Dumbledore said "And then Harry, if you don't mind, I would like to speak with you". Dumbledore opened the door and motioned for us to go through. "Hello, girls, how are we today?" Dumbledore asked us smiling. "Fine" Emma replied, looking shy. "Sad" replied Alexis. "And why would that be Miss Alexis?" Dumbledore asked looking slightly bemused. "CLARA DIED IN DOCTOR WHO!" She burst out crying onto Emma's shoulder, while Emma shook her head. **(A/N Haha Sorry Moony, had to do it ;D )** Dumbledore chuckled and turned to me, "and what about you Hermione? How are you feeling?" He asked, his eyes boring into mine. "Ok, I guess, considering what's happening" I shrugged. I did feel fine, but the only people I could talk to were Ginny, who was no help because she was so focused on her ultimate revenge on Fred and George, Emma and Alexis, who were ok I guess and very nice, but I didn't know them very well, and finally Malfoy himself, who I had hardly seen since he took me to his house. I can't believe I trusted him so quickly. I guess, I was too vulnerable after the war. Just because he seems like he's changed, doesn't mean he actually has.

When I actually looked where we were, I realised that we had at some point apparated because we were stood in a back street of somewhere in London, next to a bright red telephone box, that, if I wasn't mistaken, also served as the service entrance of the ministry of magic. We all climbed inside and it was surprisingly large on the inside. "If only it was blue" I swear I heard Emma mutter. **(A/N Sorry! I had to! I'll stop now!)** Alexis and Emma looked pretty relaxed considering that they had just climbed into a telephone box that was now moving deeper into the ground. Pretty soon we were standing in the middle of the ministry of magic's long entrance hallway. As it was a holiday, there was none here apart from maybe the two ministers. We walked past the massive statue of the muggles being crushed and I winced along with Emma and Alexis. "I know it's horrible, but Alastor and Kingsley are having it removed" Dumbledore said without looking at us. We stepped into the golden gated lifts and the doors shut with a click. Dumbledore turned around and smiled calmly at us. The lift suddenly jerked and we moved backwards and then down.

The lift stopped and opened to a long corridor that looked like the one we went down in fifth year to save Sirius. I started to get more and more worried as I realised that Dumbledore hadn't actually told us where we were going. We walked through all of the halls until we stood outside of the prophecy room. "um…..Dumbledore sir….."I said. "I know Hermione, but there is something very important in here that I must show you" he answered calmly opening the door. Alexis and Emma glanced at each other worriedly. We all went inside and Dumbledore looked casually along the many rows of glass spheres. He looked very much as if he was doing something as simple as food shopping. "aha" he finally muttered under his breath. He pulled down from a shelf a tennis ball sized glass sphere that looked as if it was filled with gold glitter. The label was unusually big for a glass sphere and the letters were in bold. HERMIONE GRANGER, ALEXIS FELTON, EMMA HOLDEN. "This is a prophecy that was made on the night of Voldemort's demise" Dumbledore said. Professor Trelawney was making her way up to the astronomy tower when she made it, luckily Professor McGonagall was there to receive it" He finished. He passed the ball to me. "Smash it" He said. I looked at Alexis and Emma and they nodded their heads. I lifted the ball up to head height and let it drop. Time seemed to stop as the ball fell silently to the floor. It smashed into millions of tiny shards on the floor and the misty figure of Professor Trelawney rose up from them. In a raspy voice she said:

_Three will reunite_

_But one will be missed_

_Links will be made_

_But chains will be broken_

_A great warrior will die_

_Your leaders will destroy_

_An enemy will return_

_Death will be defeated_

_A new threat will rise_

_A beloved will betray _

_Lions can be deceiving_

_Snakes can be wise_

_Eagles are surprisingly strong and_

_Badgers can help in a time of need_

The prophecy finished and the figure seemed to evaporate. "Was that…" Emma squeaked. "About you three? Yes." Dumbledore said. "But what does it mean?" asked Alexis. I'd figure out that this girl must have a logical explanation for everything, and everything must be right and make sense, or she might just explode. Dumbledore smiled wisely "As hard as it is to believe Alexis, I have absolutely no idea. I have tried to work it out, but the only information I know is that this is a repeated prophecy" Dumbledore said. "Does that mean that this isn't the original? Professor Trelawney had to repeat it again?" Emma asked looking confused. "Yes" Dumbledore nodded his head "when the prophecy was said the first time around, it was heard by the right person, but it needed to be repeated to you three as it was about you" He said. "Now shall we go back to Grimauld place? I would like to talk to Harry" Dumbledore turned around and walked towards the door. I was really confused and Alexis and Emma probably were too, judging by the look on their faces. I really want to know what that prophecy was about, but I guess I'll have to wait.

We arrived back at Grimauld place and I was trying to work out what the prophecy meant. I'll have to ask someone else as Emma and Alexis didn't know. I'll ask Ginny. We walked in the front door to see everyone crowded at the bottom of the stairs all looking towards the top. I looked up to see what they were looking at and I saw Draco Malfoy and his father. They both turned around and went into one of the many rooms. "Well that was unexpected" Mrs Weasley said to the group. There was a murmur of agreement and everyone turned around. Once they saw us at the door they looked surprised but didn't say anything. Everyone went into the kitchen and Dumbledore spoke over the noise of everyone talking "Harry, could I please talk to you?". Harry looked at Ron, shrugged and followed Dumbledore out of the room. "Mrs Weasley, where's Ginny? I really need to talk to her" I asked the woman who was making food at the kitchen stove. "She's gone out with her father, the silly girl forgot half of the books on her equipment list" her mother tittered shaking her head. "Hermione dear? Could you do me a favour? Could you go and ask Draco and his father if they'll be staying for dinner?" Mrs Weasley asked me. I looked desperately around the kitchen to see if anyone else might want to do it, but they were all too preoccupied with their conversations. I reluctantly turned around and started to trudge upstairs. I got the room I had seen Lucius and Draco enter and I knocked on the door. "Come in" a drawl sounded from inside the room. I walked in and met the cold eyes of Lucius Malfoy. "Mrs Weasley would like to know if you and Draco would like to stay for dinner?" I asked in what I hope was a confident voice. Lucius' mouth seemed to turn down for a second, but he quickly righted it and smirked at me. "No dear, do not put dear Molly to the trouble, I shall be leaving in a few minutes, but Draco I'm sure is willing to stay". I nodded and backed out of the room. I closed the door gently and was about to walk off when I heard laughing coming from the room that I had just left. "Mrs Weasley would like to know if you and Draco would like to stay for dinner?" Lucius Malfoy mimicked in a falsetto tone, which I think was supposed to be me. "Haha did you see her? Filthy mudblood scum! It even says so on her arm. She was so awkward and practically bowing down to our suppiority Draco!" He laughed. "But" he said, his voice suddenly becoming dangerous. " I noticed that she called you Draco and didn't look at you once" he said. "Have you been talking to her Draco?" He asked.

"No father"

"DON'T LIE TO ME BOY!"

"Sorry Father"

"Do you feel sorry for her?"

"No, but she fought just like everybody else in the war and deserves respect"

A high pitch cold laugh ran throughout the room. "Don't tell me you believe that Draco" His father cackled.

"No father" Came the reply

"Don't tell me you have feelings for the Granger girl" He sneered

"No father of course not" his son answered

"Good boy Draco, we don't want out reputation being spoiled" Lucius cackled

"No father" answered Draco almost robotically. I ran away from the door trying to keep the tears falling from my eyes. I didn't know why I was so upset, It wasn't like we were friends or anything. I just felt oddly betrayed for some reason. I ran downstairs and wiped my face.

When I had deemed myself presentable. I walked into the kitchen. "Draco Is and Lucius isn't" I told Mrs Weasley as she looked at me as I entered the kitchen. She smiled at me and turned around to chop vegetables. I went over to Ron and Harry who were deep in conversation. "….he basically told me that I had to go back to Hogwarts, because the only reason people were sending their children back was because they thought I would be there" I just caught the end of Harry's sentence. "so I don't know what I'm going to do about it but he said he's coming back tomorrow" Harry look quite angry. "What's the matter?" I asked sitting down next to Harry. Harry looked at me annoyed and said "why do you want to know?" I was confused about why he was being mean, but I figure that he was still angry. "Well you seemed a bit mad so I wanted to see if you were okay". He rolled his eyes and huffed a bit "Yeah like you care" he sneered glaring at me. I was a bit taken aback. Sure Harry had a bit of a temper, but he never behaved like this. "W-what do you mean?" I stammered. "I think you know" Harry said turning away from me slightly. I really didn't know but, rather than telling Harry that, I turned to Ron who had just sat there silently the whole time looking uncomfortable. "Ron?" He twisted in his seat and looked at Harry before saying "Harry's mad because he feels like you have been abandoning us and keeping secrets from us. We didn't like you hanging around with Malfoy either. We thought that he could be trying to get revenge on Harry through you or something, and that you were letting him" Ron finished quietly, bowing his head. Right, so they thought I was being secretive because Malfoy was using me to get to Harry and had told me not to say anything. Do I really look that stupid? "And you think that I would really help Malfoy get back at Harry if this even was the case?" I asked quite hotly. Ron looked as though he was going to answer, but Harry got there first. "Well you looked like you were getting pretty close with him the other day and you kept sneaking off with him. So yeah, betrayal was pretty obvious" Harry all but shouted. This got me angry. How DARE they accuse me of betraying them! "Oh yes! That's Hermione all over isn't it? Not a trustworthy bone in her body! No she wouldn't risk her life hunting horcrux's for her best friend or make sure that she spent hours searching for and practicing weightless and enlarging charms so she could make sure that if they had to leave they would be ready. Oh yeah and she would never ever stick up for you for her entire school life and even if you were the most rude, horrible and ghastly friend to her, she would never forgive you, even if you said sorry, which you never did anyway" By the time I had finished both Harry and Ron looked taken aback. "I..." Harry started but I cut him off "No, all I've ever done is help you Harry, I've always stuck up for you, I did every single piece of your homework except for the times I wasn't around and even then you'd usually wait until I came back, I tried to be a good friend, but obviously I wasn't" I stood up quickly and ran out of the door. I was too upset and I didn't particularly want them to see me cry. I ran past everyone and upstairs to the room I shared with Ginny. I fell onto my bed and started to cry and scream into the pillow. Years of pent up tears and anger just bursting free. Everything they ever ruined for me, everything they ever said or did that made me feel horrible. Everything. I knew it wasn't worth it, wasn't worth crying over. I had survived a wizarding war for Merlin's sake! I shouldn't be crying over something as stupid as my best friends being mean to me. Yet, here I was.

After about ten minutes I heard talking outside my door.

"-I Don't think we should"  
"Stop being a wimp!"  
"Ginny's right, we need to see if she's ok"  
"Yeah but she's angry and sad, maybe we should leave her for a bit and-"  
"FOR THE LOVE OF OZ'S UNDERWEAR I'LL KNOCK ON THE FLIPPING DOOR!"  
"Hahaha? Really, Oz's underwear? honestly Ginny that's the weirdest thing I've ever heard"

Ok I had to laugh at that. I heard a loud and determined knock at the door and a voice come through it saying "Hermione Jean Granger! Open this door right now or we will have to bat bogey hex your arse!" I laughed and said to come in. The door burst open to reveal Emma, Alexis and Ginny. "Well Emma and Ginny would bat bogey hex you, I'd probably just stay in the corner reading" Alexis said shrugging as Emma rolled her eyes and mouthed '_she's not joking, she wouldn't notice if the house was burning down, she'd just sit there with Maximum Ride'._ "Hey guys" I sniffed as they closed the door and came to sit down on my bed. "Don't worry, we know what happened, we got it out of Ron and Harry (Emma can be surprisingly scary)" Ginny said. Emma beamed and said "Let's just say that Ron and Harry won't be able to walk properly for a while". I didn't even want to know. We just sat there on my bed while Ginny and Emma talked about some boy called Darren Criss who was apparently amazingly beautiful and amazing at singing, and Alexis who just stared into the distance humming a little tune. She reminded me so much of Luna. She also had an Irish accent and she would sometimes go off in her own world. "You think she's bad, you should meet our friend Gigi, she can daydream for hours that girl" Emma said from somewhere behind me.

I'm so angry at Harry and Ron, after all the time I spent looking out for them and doing things for them, they still believed that I would be stupid enough to help Malfoy. I thought they were my friends. "You don't need them" Alexis said, still staring into the distance. "Sorry I-" but she interrupted me " I know you were thinking about it, you did so much for them Hermione, more than you will know, and they never showed any gratitude, they ruined things for you and they just expected you to do things for them, but they care, in their own way. They think of you as a little sister, they don't want to see you hurt or troubled, they don't mean to ruin things" She turned and looked me directly in the eyes, smiled and turned around to hum her little tune again. I knew she was right, I was still a bit annoyed, but not angry anymore.

We talked for a while and laughed. Especially when Emma recognised what Alexis was humming and they both burst into to song, singing something called Transylvania by a band called McFly at the top of their voices, while bouncing on the bed **(A/N GALAXY DEFENDERS STAAAAY FOREVER! Moony ;D ) **We suddenly stopped when we heard a knock on the door. I walked towards it and got slightly nervous. What would I say to Ron and Harry? What would they say? What if-

I opened the door and Draco was stood there. "Um Hello" he said looking nervously at the three girls on my bed, who I could tell were glaring at him. "Hi…?" What the heck was he doing here? "um can I talk to you" he said obviously implying that her didn't want the other girls here. The girls got up and simultaneously clicked their fingers and put their hands on their hips. It was so funny. " Anything you have to say, you say here" Ginny said. "um, well I was wondering if you needed someone to talk to, cause you know McGonagall sorta said we have to". Ok so this got me angry. "Excuse me? You waltz in here after nearly a week, asking me if I want to talk? No, just NO! I've needed to talk ALL week ok! Do you know how hard it is to keep something this big from your two best friends Malfoy? Not only that, but I've found out about this stupid prophecy that involves me!" Malfoy had started to look uncomfortable about what I was saying, but I didn't care. " HOW THE HECK DO YOU EXPECT ME TO FEEL ABOUT ALL OF THIS? IT'S A GOOD JOB I HAD EMMA AND ALEXIS TO TALK TO AND THAT MCGONNAGALL ALLOWED ME TO TELL GINNY THAT SNAPE IS ACTUALLY MY FATHER, BECAUSE QUITE FRANKLY MALFOY I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH KEEPING SECRETS" I practically shouted. "Snape's your what?" a voice said from behind Malfoy. Malfoy moved out of the way and Ron and Harry were stood there looking shocked and slightly confused. "Well, this just got complicated" Emma said, "Not to mention awkward" said Ginny. "You're telling me" Alexis agreed.

_Oops. _

**A/N 3461 words later. HECK YEAH! Don't forget to review and I'll give you free socks and cat whiskers!**


End file.
